The invention relates to the placing of addresses in the memory cells of a rechargeable energy storage device for use in a motor vehicle, each of which memory cells includes at least one sensor device and an individualizing device for storing an address.
In known memory cells of a rechargeable energy storage device that include an individualizing device and a sensor device, an address is inputted into the individualizing device in order to be able to assign the sensor values emitted by the sensor device to an address or a concrete memory cell. The inputting of the address into the individualizing device in order to be able to communicate with the sensor device via the data bus of a motor vehicle takes place in the known process after the completion of the rechargeable energy storage device, checking it for its working order and before it is built into the vehicle.
This process has the disadvantage that the presence of an address in the individualizing device only admits the conclusion that the memory cells were operable at the time of the inputting of the address. After the inclusion and during the operation in the motor vehicle the presence of the address in the individualizing device supplies no statement about whether the particular memory cell is still in working order. The inputting of the addresses entails expenses and it can hardly be ensured that one and the same address is not placed twice.
The invention solves the problem of optimizing the placing of addresses in the memory cells of a rechargeable storage device.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.